From the stars
by raven38
Summary: its about ash who has ost some thing. well its my first and its not lond sorry for any sp mistacks as i am Dyslexic. what do u thing?


Title: Star scape   
Author: Raven   
E-mail: raven_832000@yahoo.com   
Rating: G   
Spoilers: NW   
Disclaimers: Any names that are recognized as L,J,Smith belong holy to her.   
The only people on this that are mine are Lessa and Marie Linnet although im   
not entirely positive about Marie because… well you'll see when you reed it.  
  
Ok i would like to point out that i have done spell checks on this.   
I am sorry to say i am Dyslexic so i might miss some please forgive me.   
this is my first post. opinons are welcome.   
  
  
  
Star Scape:-  
  
  
She was wiping a glass when they came in. all beautiful.  
The first to enter was a tall woman with cropped black hair she was maybe thirty and   
had cat like   
green eyes. On her arm was a boy of maybe 18 with hair just as dark and eyes like obsidian;   
he was looking down at her with a look of total adoration. 'God she's old enough to be his   
mother' Marie thought.  
The next couple through were another boy about the same age as the first, he had brown hair   
and hazel eyes and was tall. The girl on his arm was maybe 16 or 17 and not old enough to be   
in here but…   
she had short cropped strawberry blond heir and shimmering green eyes. Following them was a   
tall man with soft blond here well man as in 19 and gorgeous he had dark brushed eyes that   
looked  
  
mournful until he looked down at the women on his arm. She was thirtyish as well and had   
clear gray   
eyes with soft sun streaked brown heir and a strawberry birthmark on her left check.   
She was also pregnant.  
As they sat a seventh member joined them, he was alone and it made Marie's throat tighten   
because he looked it. He had ash blond heir on a body that was lithe and handsome and   
looked for all the world   
like a big cat as he sprawled at the table, Marie couldn't see his eyes from here, but she   
new they would be sad eyes. Like the way he sat, he was sad like he had lost some thing   
immensely precious. She knew about that type of pain.  
  
  
Marie took up her tray and walked over to the table to tack their order.  
She got a surreptitious stare from the dark hared women with the green eyes. She knew why.  
Marie walked with a limp and there was a long scar down the left side of her face.  
As she came up she smiled warmly and asked what they would like to drink.  
One at a time they gave their orders and Marie was amazed at how beautiful they were.   
The one next to the older green eyed women especially. His dark hair and eyes set him apart.   
Then she got to the last one and gasped. The first word that came to mind was ash.   
She must have said it because the whole table looked at her.  
"Do you now him?" asked the small blond girl how looked like an elf.  
"Do 'I' know you?"   
he looked at her with his eyes that for all the world looked the colour of gray ash.  
"Sorry?"  
"Do I know you? Or do you know me? I mean you said my name."  
Marie thought quickly.  
"Ash tray?"  
He frowned.  
"What?"  
She smiled and frowned.  
"Your names ash tray."  
The elf laughed.  
"Oh right you asked if we wanted an ash tray and all we herd was ash, ash, ash Tray,   
Its his name.Ash I mean."  
Marie smiled and felt very uncomfortable.  
"Sorry I should speak up I'm always being told of for mumbling. Well what would you like   
to drink sir."  
She looked at 'ash' he smiled.  
"Well lets see, what do you recommend."  
She jumped in quick with…  
"The pub down the road, but as you're here…"  
The 'ash' person laughed and it sent pleasant goose bumps up her arms,   
it didn't reach his eyes   
witch were very sad.  
"I'll have um… a…"  
He paused unshorn the others looked annoyed.  
"We do a lovely breakfast."  
The tall blond lad of 19 with the dark eyes laughed 'ash' looked confused as Marie smiled   
at him.  
"She means that if you tack all night it will be breakfast soon." Said the elf with a broad  
toothy grin snuggling in to the boy next to hers armies.  
Ash looked up with a frown.  
"Are you always this witty?"  
Marie smiled,  
"Nope but for some reason I cant comprehend, you inspire me."  
She made a flourishing motion with her hands.  
What had gotten in to her!!! She wasn't like this, but oh she was enjoying her self.   
This ash person smiled at her, this time it nearly reached his eyes and Marie found her   
self smiling warmly back.  
'What are you doing?' she raged at her self.  
Suddenly the world swam and she had the strangest sensation of some thing pushing in her   
head. Marie Swede but soon got her head back. The table was looking at her puzzled.   
Marie looked at the obsidian eyed one and frowned. Then looking back at ash and asked,  
"Well what will it be then?"  
He throat for a moment then smiled as he answered.  
"Surprised me."   
Marie gaped.  
"With…?"  
"Well if I tell you it wont be a surprise will it."  
Marie smiled.  
"Isn't that my line?"  
And she walked away to the bar.  
  
  
  
"Rashel will you look at that?" asked the boy with the Obsidian eyes.  
"Yep, Quinn your right. Ash you were flirting." The women with the green eyes smiled at   
him with a light in her eyes.  
"Yea Ash and did you see the look she gave you…wow get in there."  
Ash frowned at the little strawberry blond as she spoke. He scowled at the boy next to her.  
"Hay James if you can't keep poppy under control, I will."  
"Oh I'm so scared" poppy laughed with a friendly slap in Ash's arm.  
"Hay maybe you could by her a drink? Asked the woman next to the dark brushed eye guy.  
"Yea Hanna or he could ask her what night she's working next so he can come and flirt some   
more."   
"Theory I at least thought that you would act your age. Come on she's a kid." Ash said with out   
emotion as he glared at the young man next to Hanna.  
"Oh look out hear she comes with the drinks, Ash turn on that charm." he was still glaring   
at Rashel as the girl came back, smiling at her as she reached them he took a good look at   
her. Tall with blond hair that was gold, with, strawberry, silver and many more different colours that was   
half up half down. She was lithe and had clear blue eyes that shone as she came closer;   
he also noticed the limp and the thin scare that ran down the side of her face. She was 16   
maybe 17. She had on a black pair of trousers with a small apron and a black shirt.  
  
  
  
Marie set the drinks down one at a time until she came to Ash. In front of him she set a   
tall glass with a blue black liquid in it.   
"And what 'pray tell' is this?"  
Ash asked indicating the glass.  
She smiled.  
"Star scape,  
There's a poem that goes with it."  
"Oh do tell." He asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.  
Suddenly thinking what the poem would sound like, she was reluctant.  
"No I'll let you off, it's a nice drink that's why I picked it, not for the soppy poetry."  
"Soppy? Oh please?"   
He pleaded with his eyes making her laugh.  
All the people were asking now.  
She smiled.  
"Ok! But it's not very good, I know! I wrote the damn thing."  
She coughed to clear her throat then quoted.  
  
"The sky's above are full of stares  
Beautiful and strange   
And it makes no difference were we be   
For the sky we sees the same."  
  
  
  
The smiles on every ones face faded and Ash looked sick.  
Marie frowned.  
"Hay I said it was bad, but surely it wasn't that bad?"  
Suddenly Ash shot up out of his seat and walked off in a hurry.  
Marie had a sudden urge to go after him; the pain shed seen in his eyes had made her chest   
hurt.  
The others at the table assured her that it wasn't her fault. Mary picked up Ash's drink   
saying shed   
bring over a bear immediately. When she got to the bar she convinced one of the bar staff   
to swap with her saying a bear needed to be tacked to table six.   
She didn't go near the table again that night.  
  
  
  
"Ash?" a soft voice asked.  
It belonged to poppy. 'Goddess couldn't they leave him the hell alone.'  
"Ash? Ash are you ok?"  
"Yea"   
It was all he was willing to say because he knew his voice would brake and he didn't need   
tears. He had promised to be strong and crying was week so he hadn't let himself cry once   
in all the years since… He cut the thought short.  
"Ash please were worried. Come back inside."  
"I just need a few minuets. I felt a bit claustrophobic in there, that's all."  
Poppies large green eyes looked at him in sorrow.  
She reached out to touch him…  
"Ash?"  
"NO!" he jumped backwards. "I'm fine I just need a few minuets, that's all."  
"Why wont you let any one touch you? Why wont you let me touch you?"  
"Why should I? Plus James wouldn't like it."  
He side he gave Poppy a half smile and stroked her hair she snuggled in to it.   
Pulling his hand away he looked up at the sky.  
"I'll be in, in a minuet ok."  
Poppy nodded and went back in.  
  
  
  
Marie look up just as Ash came back in and sat down he looked so much in pain that it hurt   
Marie down to her soul but that was stupid she didn't now the guy.  
All night she kept giving surreptitious looks at the table and every time she felt her hart   
heave even more heavily. He was slowly getting more drunk.  
"Hay Marie, look that guy at the table, the blond one, I think he's had enough."  
"Tell him that the management has said that would he please refrain from consuming any   
more alcohol or we will be forced to ask him to leave. And if he gives you any hassle i'll   
go have a word."  
Marie felt sick, 'please just let him settle down or leave' she so did not want to go over   
there. As she watched she saw Lessa the maid point her out. Ash rose and walked steadily   
to the bar. He smiled as he got there.  
"The lovely lady said that I couldn't have any more to drink?"  
"No sir I'm sorry, but we do have a very nice selection of soft drinks"  
He looked like he was going to argue and all she could think was 'don't you dare Ash   
Redfern' she put it in to her eyes. Something like pain passed across his face,   
then he smiled.   
"In that case give me an orange juice."  
  
  
  
'She had looked just like…' he stopped.  
It was just him, James and Poppy left in the bar and it was late.   
They stood to leave and as they were walking out they walked in to the maid that had served  
them at the start of the night. She had come from the ally that lead to the back of the pub.   
She started to walk in the same direction as the three.Poppy smiled at the girl and started   
to talk to her.  
"Hi, I'm Poppy, That James and of course you now ash." She smiled at the girl.  
"I'm Marie, Marie Linnet."   
Poppy scowled. Then her face returned to its ethereal beauty that was almost inhuman.   
They talked and talked suddenly James and Poppy said good by and they turned off.  
'Great' thought ash 'I'm stuck walking up with her'  
  
  
  
"Great I'm stuck walking up with her"  
Marie frowned.  
"Well I'm so sorry, didn't realize Ash Redefine was above use mere mortals now."  
She scowled at him, were had that come from. Total venom and all.  
'Hang on what had she called him?'  
"Hay how did you know my name?"  
"Your name you, I, well, Poppy introduced us. Didn't she?"  
Ash looked thought full then scowled.   
"Yea but she didn't say my second name."  
"Maybe I herd some one say it in the bar. Any way like I was saying sorry I'm not good   
enough for you to walk down the same road with."  
"You…you herd me. How?"  
"Well I'm not deaf."  
He smiled.  
"Sorry its not you its me."  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier."  
He frowned.  
"About what?"  
"The poem. I mean I dint now what I did but I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
She looked too mournful as she apologized for some thing that wasn't her fault.   
There was pain in her eyes and he felt so sad to have put it there.  
"Its not you relay it's just…"  
Suddenly every thing weighed so much he had to tell some one any one and he wanted to tell   
her. She looked at him.   
"It reminds me of some one, you do, it did and well there…"   
He stopped talking and she stopped walking suddenly he realized that she was out side her   
home with her keys in her hands, 'well that's good I wont be able to tell her now, but he   
wanted to oh he wanted to.'  
  
  
  
She saw the realization dawn as she stopped by her house; he had walked her to the door.   
Now she could get inside away from this staring boy and the why he made her hart hurt with   
his sad eyes. She could lock and bolt the door she could ask him in, witch is what she was   
doing.   
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'  
"Do…would you like to come in for a coffee or tea or…?"  
She saw the amazed look on his face and his soft nod.  
As she turned and unlocked to door all she could think was   
'you have gust asked a complete stranger in to your home and Granddad isn't in.   
you are alone with him.' To her surprise she liked the idea.  
  
  
  
He was amazed shed asked him in and even more amazed he'd said yes.   
He could smell her fear at what she done and he didn't want to be here, did he?  
The house was small. A hall lead of on to a living room on one side and a kitchen on the   
other, at the and of the hall was a spiral stare case that lead up to the second floor.  
The lights were on and he could see the walls were covered in pictures of a smiling happy   
family.   
'It was nice' he thought bitterly. 'She's Luky'  
"How this" he indicated a family picture with her in it.  
She smiled and looked at him sadly.  
"My family, My brother jack and Paul and my little sister Morgan oh and mum and dad there's   
grandma and my grandpa.  
There all dead."  
  
  
  
She swallowed as she spoke.  
"Except grandpa I live with him,"  
He looked stricken.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh don't be it happened 2 years ago, a car accident."  
She reached up and touched the scare she would always carry.  
"Do you want milk in your coffee?"  
"Do you have tea?"  
She smiled nodded. He surprised her by asking,  
"How do you stand it?"  
She turned leaning on the sink.  
"You just do I guess. I now they'd won't me to be strong and I am and every day gets easier.   
Plus I still have my granddad."  
She gave him a watery smile. Realization dawned as she asked.  
"What happened to her?"  
He looked startled.  
"She died. She was stabbed." He swallowed "she died in my arms."  
Marie watched as he looked at his hands.  
"So you got to say good by?"  
"Yea" he sighed "It was love at first site. Do you believe in love at first site?"  
He looked up at her.  
"Yea… but then again I believe that for every one out there, there is a one and only true   
love that is part of there sole and that vampires werewolves and witches really exist.   
Oh yea and that aliens have not invaded 'earth' but just high schools and have taken   
possession of the teachers." She saw shock then a smile cover his face.  
"I shouldn't laugh."  
"Why?"  
"Because she's dead and I feel guilty."  
"Everyone dies it just depends on how and when."  
Marie had tacked a step closer to him his eyes an even darker shade of gray.  
"Life goes on Ash. We morn we cry we pick our selves up and we move on."  
Ash reached up to touch her but she pulled back with a cringe.  
"Why wont you let me tough you?"  
"I said you need to get on with life, well I have but there are a few things I haven't   
done yet."  
"Like?"  
"Like let any one touch me, comfort me. But I'm getting there."  
She saw Ashes eyes fill up.  
  
  
  
All he wanted to do was cry. Oh to just cry and let some one hold him, but this girl   
hadn't let any one hold her.  
"You never let any one hold you?"  
"Well yes Granddad but that was us holing each other and well it's the pity I dont like."  
'Pity yea when…when she'd died he didn't want pity.'  
"Yea pity it makes you feel worse."  
He looked at her. He wanted to cry, just cry and cry. But he was a Redfern and The Redferns   
didn't cry.   
"I loved her so much and she told me to keep being strong. How can I be strong I couldn't   
save her?"  
He was hugging him self so hard. 'Just some one to say I'll hold you and you don't have to   
be Ash Redfern any more you can be Ash who lost his soul mate and never cried in 17 years   
never let him self grieve.' He looked up as Marie stepped closer to him.  
"Ash are you alright?"  
She reached out with concern on her face and he felt her fingers, soft and gentle brush his   
face and he wasn't alone any more. Pink light exploded and he heard her gasp.   
Falling forwards they clung to each other and he herd her words in his mind. 'I'll hold you   
Ash I'll hold you. And he cried.  
  
  
  
Later that night as Ash was held by Marie and was rocked gently back and forth as his   
tears ran them self dry, he herd her whisper.  
"Ash you silly sod when I said be strong I didn't mean cripple your self."  
He looked at her still holding on. His eyes going through every color under the sun.  
"It is you, isn't it. Your…your."  
"Say it Ash, please say my name."  
"Mary-Linette"  
His voice crocked and more tears fell.  
"My Mary-Lineatte"  
He shuddered with tears as Marie/Mary Linette held him.  
"I love you Ash and even if I die I won't be gone long love."  
"I love you. I love you." Ash sobbed and then Marie was crying.  
Later Marie led Ash up to her room and they went to sleep still holding on to one another.   
Both of them feeling safe and secure finally in there soul mates arms for another life time.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
